The Fallen Savior's Tale
by NewbieFanficter
Summary: 'Do you accept this contract' Those words started everything. A Holy Grail War like no one will see again. A young girl and her Servant will fight in an insane war where not everything is what it seems. And what is his story? 'Please, tell me Alter'.


**Fate 01:Prologue**

 **Months before the 5th Holy Grail War**

It was a cold winter's day in a desolate mountain. The frigid temperatures, the harsh winds and the constant danger of frostbite while trying to survive in this frozen wasteland away from the hand of God. There were also living dangers, like ravenous wolves and fierce bears that want to eat fresh meat to survive in this harsh environment.

In this mountain was a little girl with a white dress, walking in this cruel environment. Her name was Illyasviel von Einzbern.

It was not her own fault. For the Einzbern family, this was a normal rite. After years of losing the Holy Grail War, with their most recent defeat the most painful, they wanted a final victory and reclaim the Grail and the fabled Third Magic. So to say that the Einzbern were risking everything was not falling short, this was maybe their last chance, Illyasviel was their final bet.

However, the young Illya had her own reasons for joining this war; her mother Irisviel was brutally murdered and became the Grail. Kiritsugu, his father, on the other hand, ordered his Servant Saber to destroy the Grail, throwing away all the hopes and dreams of the Einzbern concerning the Grail and the Third Magic. Oh, but if only stopped there; that man never returned to the Einzbern family state, opting to remain in Japan and adopt a son, a boy called Shirou.

With this knowledge, Illya had grown a deep hatred within. She hated her father, Kiritsugu, for leaving her, her mother for dying on for and the most important, she hated that boy, Shirou, for stealing her own father away from her. Whit this, she has only one goal in mind in this Holy Grail War.

Kill personally Shirou Emiya.

She knew she wasn't doing to live for so long even if she comes back alive from this War, she will only have one year in the best situation, that was her fate as a homunculus. But this only gave her a great resolution in winning this War. The chances of Kiritsugu taught him at least the basics of magecraft were elevates. And the fact that Avalon, the fabled sheath of King Arthur's Excalibur was in his possession brings another possibility. That if for another chance he summons a Servant, he would summon a Saber class spirit, to be exact the spirit of Artoria Pendragon, who she saw with her parents before the 4th Holy Grail War started.

This brings us back to the present, with the young, pale-skinned homunculus running for her dear life from a pack of wolves with nothing but a golden stone slab. She wants to summon the strongest Servant, Heracles, and kill Shirou Emiya.

The wolves believed that they had trapped a scared, pale-skinned little girl. The beast circled around their prey, licking their chops for an easy meal. It was a shame, to this unfortunate young girl who lost herself in the forest only for her to end as their meal, but in this environment, you must hunt to survive, and she was an easy prey.

They didn't know that she was not an ordinary girl, and they made the mistake of stumble into Illya's summoning circle.

The silver-haired homunculus smirked as she extended her arm, which held Heracles catalyst, while the Summoning Circle began to glow ominously. The wolves became wary and for a good reason, their preys never glowed. Having gathered enough prana, Illya began the incantation.

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The lighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill)._ _Shut (fill)._ _Shut (fill)._ _Shut (fill)._ _Shut (fill). Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

 _\- - - - I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is with your sword._

In that moment, Heracles's catalyst, the stone's slab of Heracles's temple was shining ominously. Illya smiled at this because she will have her Servant but she wants-no, she needs a Berserker-class Servant. With a Berserker class, there will be no fear to backstabbing because it will be clouded in madness and while she can give him enough prana she thinks she can keep him under control.

Now she will say the extra incantation in order to have a Berserker Servant.

 _Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains._

In that moment the cataclysm becomes darker in colour and the amount of prana used for the invocation rose considerably, a time when the wolves took a step back trembling but on guard to whatever the white-haired girl was doing.

 _In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance - - -!_

 **(Line Break)**

Illya doesn't remember what happened. All she knows is that when the catalyst was becoming dark and she had finished the ritual, everything became very bright and she remembered nothing more.

Illya opened her eyes, she saw a very brilliant sky with countless stars. It seems it's night. She has been unconscious for so long in the open, with wild beasts prowling on each side to eat anyone who has gone astray?

But she seems fine so the wolves didn't attack her for some reason.

Well, the reason was standing at her side.

When she turned her head, she saw a black shadow. That strange black shadow with chains at its sides. It was a terrifying sight that made Illya's blood froze. She clearly didn't want to be near THAT thing.

''...I see you're awake Goshujin'' A neutral voice resounded through the snowy mountains. Illya turned her head to the opposite side to the thing with black chains. She really didn't want to see it anymore.

Now she was in front of a boy in his late teens, currently sitting in the snow in formal mode. He has dark blue hair, the bangs covering his right eye and golden eyes. He was observing her with total neutrality, not showing emotions in his face. He wears a high school uniform with a loose black bow tie, a neck-strap mp3 player and earphones.

Anyone would confuse him with a normal boy but as a Magus, she can feel the pressure he is showing just by looking him. He can't be human, she thinks, so there is only one possibility.

He is a Servant. The Servant she has summoned is in front of her.

''Who are you?'' Illya asked a little confused.

The Servant put a finger on his chin and inclined his head. ''Hmmm...you asked a complicated question Goshujin, so I will refrain from answering. Please ask another thing.'' The Servant said in a neutral tone.

Illya frowned, upset by her possible Servant's attitude.

''Then I will ask this. Are you a Servant?'' Illya asked.

''Oh...that's an easy question. Yes, Goshujin, I'm indeed a Servant.'' The Servant responded to Illya's question.

''So are you my Servant?'' Illya asked although she knows the answer.

''Indeed...You're my Goshujin, Goshujin. I'm your Servant.'' The Servant acknowledged.

Illya smiled at his response, it seems she didn't get Heracles as she initially planned but if that aura that is showing is true then she got a powerful Servant.

Now she wants to know who he is. She used a stone's slab of Heracles temple so he must be a Greek hero. But a Greek hero wearing a school uniform? Existed high schools in the past? She doesn't know but it doesn't hurt to ask.

''What is your name?'' She asked hoping it would pass.

''Sorry Goshujin but I can't reveal my name...please excuse me.'' He said bowing his head.

It seems she will not get his true name soon but she has patience. The Holy Grail War will last long so there is no hurry. But at least she wants to know if he is a Greek hero or not.

''Can you tell me if you're a Greek hero?'' Illya continued asking.

This time the Servant took his time to answer.''...No, I'm not a Greek hero.''

This time Illya opened her eyes in shock. That was impossible, she used Heracles's stone stab so she should have summoned him or another who passed in his temple, which was very few.

''Although...I'm, in a form, related to Greek mythology...Excuse me for no being exact Goshujin.'' He said seeing his Goshujin's shock.

Alright, that could make sense, it could be a European hero.

''So are you a European hero?'' Illya asked.

''Japanese'' He said with a bored tone.

Now that's impossible?! Illya shouted in his mind. Japan and Greece are too far away.

''Goshujin'' The Servant said. ''While I'm not tired of this 20 questions game...I think you should stand up. Sleeping in the snow is not recommendable for your health.'' The Servant said pointing to Illya.

He was right. She has been lying down in the snow. She has been distracted with the questions she didn't notice.

She proceeds to stand up when she notice something covering her. It was a black jacket with a yellow scarf.

''I thought of covering you with something...running in the snow with only one piece white dress is inviting a cold'' The Servant said, walking to her and catching his black jacket and the scarf, giving them to Illya.

''Thanks'' Illya said now wearing his jacket and the scarf

''It's nothing'' The Servant said, picking Illya and helping her stand up.''Goshujin, you're light...I've used swords heavier than you.'' The Servant commented.

Illya chuckled. ''Kiritsugu said the same thing'' Illya said remembering the past.

''Who?'' The Servant asked who is that 'Kiritsugu'.

''It doesn't matter'' Illya said. ''So you're my Servant, right?'' Illya asked again.

''...I think we made that clear a few minutes ago Goshujin'' The Servant said confused.

''Then what is that-'' Illya said turning towards...nothing.''Wait, it was here!'' Illya shouted.

''What was there Goshujin?'' The Servant asked, no showing emotions in his voice.

''The thing with black chains?!'' Illya shouted, regretting losing sight of the black monster.

''...I don't know what are you talking about Goshujin'' The Servant responded ''I was alone with you this whole time...If anything else had approached I didn't notice.'' He said stoically.

He is lying, the thing with black chains was the Reaper, a part of his Noble Phantasm. But he will not tell her for now about his power. The same with his name.

Until he has gained enough confidence with this girl, he will not tell her anything.

Illya frowned. ''Really?'' Illya asked with suspicion.

''Really Goshujin'' The Servant lied.

Illya sighed. Maybe she was imagining things. Even if that thing comes again, she now has a Servant protecting her. She has nothing to worry.

''Alright'' Illya said parking the subject of the moment.''So you took care of the wolves?'' Illya asked changing the subject.

''Yes, Goshujin...When I appeared the wolves run away.'' The Servant answered.

That was a lie too. Those beasts dared to attack his Goshujin so of course, he would not let them escape. He even used the Reaper for a guaranteed hunting. The bodies are buried in the snow or evaporated with Fire attacks. He didn't let anybody escape.

Illya didn't suspect anything. Against a Servant is obvious for beasts to escape so it was a perfect lie. Besides she will not ask how he killed them with this.

''Alright'' She said proudly. ''We have nothing to do here, so we will go'' Illya said.

''Where do we go if I may ask?'' The Servant asked the little Einzbern.

''Einzbern's Castle'' She said.

The Servant tilted his head. ''So I suppose Goshujin is a noble'' He said ''Shall I call you Einzbern-sama?'' The Servant asked.

Illya pouted.''No please.'' She said.

The Servant nodded.''Understood, I shall continue calling Goshujin 'Goshujin'.''

Illya continued pouting. ''I think it's is better, I guess''.

''Now Goshujin, may I ask your name?'' The Servant asked.

Illya gasped. That's right. She forgot to introduce herself. She was so lost in the questions she didn't think about it.

She cleared her throat. ''My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Pleased to meet you.''

The Servant raised an eyebrow. ''A katarana name?...European?...Interesting... It seems I was summoned from very far away.''

Illya smiled. ''So can you at least tell me your Class?'' Illya asked, knowing asking him more would be pointless.

''Yes Goshujin. That is important for our task.'' The Servant said. ''...Servant **Berserker Alter** has responded to your summon, I shall give Goshujin's enemies the sweet embrace of death.''

She didn't know this but that moment changes drastically her fate.

What will happen in this Holy Grail War?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Although she can't see his stats, we can.**

 **This corrupted Servant can't use the power of Universe because he lost his bonds with his friends. Making the Universe Arcana i** **naccessible. And without Universe Arcana no Great Seal. But the corrupted Grail granted him some strange skills.**

 **Character Sheet**

 **True name** : Minato Arisato.

 **Class** : Berserker Alter

 **Master** : Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

 **Alignment** : Apathetic Neutral*

 **Base stats**

 **Strength** : B

 **Endurance** : C

 **Agility** : B

 **Mana** : A+++

 **Noble Phantasm** : A

 **Luck** : D

 **Class Skills**.

 **Mad Enchantment (-):** This Mad Enchantment is really curious as it does not increase Berserker's Stats. This 'Mad Enchantment' is the result of living ten years in the Dark Hour alone and hearing Death's whispers made him near completely apathetic to the world. This 'Mad Enchantment' is a mental protection that negates mental interference. However, this is unstable. Be careful.

 _Curious...while I never went on a rampage... I'm still certificated as a Berserker class...The Grail must be nuts._

 **Divinity (C):** While he has no God's blood in his veins, the idea of him dying for the people like the Saint in the Cross gives him this Skill but it was ranked down due to being 'Altered'. Some people think he has Divinity for his relation with the World.

 _That Goddess...even if she is the collective unconsciousness of humanity, she doesn't have the right to choose for me. My contract doesn't reach that far. I'm not her puppet. And since when is the collective unconscious a woman?_

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Uncrowned Arms Mastership (-):** To the opponents, the rank of Berserker's one-handed sword, spear, bow, two-handed swords, fists skills, bludgeon's skills and revolver's skills appears to be one degree lower than what it actually is. Berserker, who controlled all types of weapons although didn't train in one made him worthy of this skill.

... _I am nothing but a jack of all trades...master of none, the newbie of all or Wild Card, choose whatever you want Goshujin._

 **Battle Continuation: (A)** Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Berserker, by all rights, should be dead after using the Great Seal on Nyx and lived for three months by sheer willpower before finally dying.

 _...Even if mine body become cinders, I shall protect Goshujin with all I got?!_

 **Death's Vessel (EX)** : is an ability "similar to but dissimilar to **Innocent Monster** ", that affects those who were called a monster in life, later twisted to be different than they were in life. With Death being sealed in him during 10 years, destroying his original personality added to the trauma that was to see his parents die before him at 6 years old, getting him away from others, this Skill evokes a misconception of who he is. Distorting his abilities and appearance, Berserker is unique in that it was something he accepted himself in life(with Ryoji's revelation), allowing him to receive its benefits without any demerits and activate or deactivate it of her own choosing. This Skill grants him Death's power and appearance.

 _I am thou, thou am I... Our fate is sealed since that day... Shall we walk to hell together Goshujin?_

 **Enduring Soul (C):** This Skill is the result of dying continuously, only to rise again completely restored to win his fight. When Berserker dies in a fight, he can rise again completely restored from his wounds only one time per fight.

 _Death shall not fall for something like this?!_

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Death's Personification. As I'm Death, Death is Me (A) Anti-Self:**

Berserker's Noble Phantasm is a misconception of his own self. With Death inside him for 10 years, forming an unbreakable bond, now they are tied to each other as he is Death, Death is him. By those words and with Death's Vessel Skill, he can transform in Death, obtaining access to all his skills or summon the Reaper in a separate being because _while he is Death, he is him._

 _-I don't understand what is going on... you say? While I'm him...he is me..., if he isn't me I'm not him...It's so confusing?_

 _-To be or not to be...then the answer should be obvious. I'm thou, thou am I. Remember... this words Goshujin._

 **The Dark Hour(B) Anti-World:**

A Reality Marble that creates an artificially hidden hour in the day. Whenever this Noble Phantasm is used, the Outside World turns green, water turns to blood, electronics stop functioning and normal people become coffins. It lasts an hour but Minato power is raised significantly and all those with the 'potential' (Masters, Servants and those with Personas) will be able to safely use their Personas. However, once it's over, Berserker's Agility and Endurance will lower a letter grade for a set of time. **(Only usable by the command and help of his Master (he needs her blood and prana)**

Only those with the potential

can enter into the forgotten realm

between yesterday and tomorrow

and face Fate and yourself.

No one can escape time.

It deliver us all to the same end.

You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes

you must face the truth to escape.

And so, it begins

With this contract of blood,

I call you, Dark Hour.

 _What do you think Goshujin? Isn't this beautiful? The green sky, the red moon...and what I love most...silence._

 _Are you asking why I love silence and music if they are too distant to each other? Well, music is different. With music, you can express your true feelings. The song and t_ _he lyrics of the music show your true self...maybe is the reason I like rap._

 _There is no pain, no despair, no lies, no noise in this beautiful world of silence. I'm sure a certain dragon god would love this place...if you ignore the Shadows but they will let you alone if you don't disturb them._

 _What is the difference between a person and a Shadow... In my opinion, there isn't any difference...If you ignore what you truly are... you will become a monster or worse an idiot who fool himself and that is the worse sin for me._

 **The Nihil's Armory: The Void may be filled. (E-A+)**

A Noble Phantasm that represents the capacity of creating weapons of legend only with the history of the souls. This Noble Phantasm grant Berserker the capacity of creating weapons of different legends. The process is studying the legend of the weapon you want to replicate, its history and then use a Nihil weapon as its body. The process is not perfect so in a contest with the originals, they would lose. In case the weapon has a special skill, that would be disabled until you have reached far in the legend. While more powerful and famous is the legend, more difficult would create the weapon in question.

 _I could not do this before...A strange scientist did this for me in the past. She leads an antique shop. I wonder what she is doing...the shop didn't have many costumers except me. I hope she didn't go bankrupt._

 _Souls...Tell me a beautiful tale. I shall write your story in this sword._


End file.
